Ten Years Gone By Unnoticed
by Invader Nence
Summary: Ten years after graduating, Draco comes back to his reunion to find true love. ONE-SHOT!


**__**

Title: "Ten Years Gone By Unnoticed"

****

Authoress: Invader Nence, formally: Give the World for Mr. Black

****

Fandom: Harry Potter

****

Chapter Info: ONE-SHOT!

****

Rating: PG-13, just b/c slash should be supervised… ^.^

****

Warning: Slash. M/M. Draco loves Harry. Got it? ^___^ And there's angst! ^.^

****

Pairing(s): DM/HP

****

Year: 10 years after Harry&Co. graduate!

****

Spoiler(s): ::Shrug:: Not much, if any!

****

Dedication: This is for Lena Judith. My faithful reviewer who waits patiently every day for my fic "Be My Cinderella". ^.^ Love ya, hun. And to Maximum Poofy, for being the best authoress out there! Love you much!

****

Disclaimer: ^.^ I suck at owning things! I don't have enough practice. Anywho. This fic is mine. The plot is mine. And the song and characters 'n whatnot are NOT! haha. That about covers it, ne?

****

Summary: Ten years have gone by since Harry&Co. graduated. Their 10-year reunion is the last thing Draco wants to attend, but this is his last chance at love.

A/N: ^_^_ Hiya, everyone! _^_______^_ Draco is VERY OoC! He's changed soooo much and a LOT of authoresses do this, but I tend to hate when I do it, so sorry! But, I think he had reason to change……… you choose! Love y'all. Review, please._

****

-Invader Nence-

"Ten Years Gone By Unnoticed"

Draco stood outside Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, wondering what exactly had brought him back. Should he enter? And face it? Face everyone? He had inherited his grandfather's manor upon graduation, 10 years ago, and he had put many Concealment Charms on it, warding off the world. He wasn't about to start opening up now.

The war had ended in his Sixth Year, and Voldemort was long-since gone. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and him were no longer enemies, although they were _far_ from friends. Draco hadn't thought of that shy raven-haired boy as his nemesis for a long time. He hadn't even heard from Crabbe or Goyle since he left school, not that he wanted to.

Things had certainly changed. Draco's almost white-blonde hair was now shoulder-length and usually hung loose around his thin face. His slate-grey eyes were colder than ever. He was muscular, yet lean, and his baggy clothes shortened him to appear less than the mere 5'4" he was.

Deciding that if he didn't join the reunion now he never would, he stepped inside and entered the Great Hall. A voice entered his normally quiet mind,

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" A slim, blonde woman stood before him, a bright grin plastered on her round face. She gave him a quick hug. She smelt of vanilla and… _cats_.

"Pansy?!" She nodded, still smiling. He shook his head, amazed. "Oh, God! You look so.. different!" He forced a grin as he spotted the green-eyed god with a grown-up Ron.

Harry's still messy black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and fell just below his shoulder blades. His bright emerald eyes shown as usual. His shy, yet playful grin crossed his face as he licked his bottom lip. He had shot up another foot since he'd graduated and he was even more muscular than ever.

Ron's flaming red hair was slicked back and he towered over everyone he stood by. He was still as lanky as ever and the freckles that spotted his face as a teen were still present.

Just then, a short brunette walked up next to the two. She flashed a bright smile and gave Harry a quick kiss. He hair, even though it was pulled back in a tight bun, was still reminiscent of a once-fluffy atmosphere.

"Granger?!" Draco's shocked voice pierced Pansy's ear.

"Oh, her," she said, still looking around. "Yeah, her and Potter have been dating for a few years now…"

The blonde man's jaw dropped when Harry slipped a delicate arm around Hermione's back.

"Care to dance?" Pansy's voice snapped into his thoughts for the second time in one night.

"Uh, yeah… sure…" He grabbed her hand and led her to the slick floor, where music floated to his ears from nowhere. A slow song came on and Pansy wrapped her arms around Draco. As they danced in a circle, he watched only Harry. Thought only of Harry.

The grown-up Potter was dressed like a true Gryffindor. His silk scarlet shirt was only half-buttoned, much to Draco's demise, accenting his torso. His deep gold leather pants were snug on his hips and loosened around his ankles, half-hiding sleek, black boots. When Hermione and Harry's lips met again, tears formed in Draco's eyes and he locked them on the onyx-haired man. His gaze was met by an intense look from the graduated-Gryffindor. The blonde immediately released his dance-partner and ran from the room. Pansy called after him, but soon gave up, going to get some Butterbeer from the refreshment tables.

**

Draco ran outside and cried silently. "God, Harry! How can you do this to me?!" The blonde bent over and sighed.

"Do what?" Harry's soft voice came from behind. Draco stood up straight, and spun around. "Are you crying?"

He wiped away a fallen tear and backed away from the noble man before him. "No." Harry took a step closer.

'Yes, yes, you are… now, what do I do to you?"

Draco forced a laugh. "Not you… Harry… she's my girlfriend…"

The taller man looked skeptical. "Harry?"

"Harriette… it's a nickname…" It killed him to lie to the man he loved.

He nodded, but didn't look like he quite accepted the explanation. "Oh, okay…" An awkward silence followed. "So……… you look great, Draco…"

"Uh, thanks…" He turned bright red at the compliment. "You, too."

Harry smiled. "You didn't come to our 5-year! Hermione and I were worried!"

"Yeah… I heard about you and Hermione… Congrats…"

"Thanks." Draco looked up at the stars. He found the one he had named for him and Harry. "Lost Chance".

"I didn't know you liked stars, Draco…"

"Yeah… I kinda got into them after school…" He didn't like where this conversation was going. "We better get back inside… your public awaits…" He _knew_ it was a touchy subject. He _knew_ Harry hated knowing how much people adored him for saving all their lives. He just didn't care anymore. He might've saved lives, but he had killed Draco's heart.

Harry flinched. "Yeah… I'll be in soon…" Draco immediately regretted having said anything. He smiled and walked past his former enemy. He had to take care of something or he'd hate himself for not doing it later.

**

Harry walked in a few minutes later and he could've sworn the MJ (Magic Jockey) winked at him and nodded at Draco, who was hiding in a corner alone. The MJ's voice boomed out across the floor,

"We have a special dedication to a special Harry Potter!" The raven-haired boy locked eyes with his girlfriend, who had a confused look on her face. " 'Things I'll Never Say' from your biggest fan!"

"That's sweet, 'Mione," he said when he reached her. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It wasn't me, Harry!" He looked away, confused and alarmed. His eyes scanned the room for Draco. No luck. The song echoed in Harry's mind as he searched for the blonde frantically.

__

"I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm tryin' to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm starin' at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words

Inside my head.

I'm feelin' nervous

Trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it, yeah!

If I could say what I wanna say

I'd say, I wanna blow you………away!

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I wanna see

I wanna see you go down on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say!

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you

What's on my mind?

If it ain't coming out

We're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you

That I care?

I'm feelin' nervous

Trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it, yeah!

If I could say what I wanna say

I'd say, I wanna blow you………away!

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I wanna see

I wanna see you go down on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say!

What's wrong

With my tongue?

These words keep slipping away

I stutter

I stumble

But I've got nothing to say

'Cause, I'm feelin' nervous

Trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it, yeah!

Guess I'm wishing my life away

On these things I'll never say.

If I could say what I wanna say

I'd say, I wanna blow you………away!

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I wanna see

I wanna see you go down on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

On these things I'll never say!

With these things I'll never say!"

When Avril's voice faded away, tears were falling down Harry's cheeks.

"Are you okay, Har'?" Hermione asked.

The dark-haired boy shook his head. "No, there's something I have to do… something I should've done a long time ago…" She looked surprised as he ran out the school.

**

"Draco… I know you're out here! Come on! I need to talk!" Harry sighed and sat on the steps, putting his elbows on his knees and resting his head in his hands.

The blonde stepped out of the shadows behind him. "About time…" The hard glare on his face never faltered.

"What?" Harry didn't even turn around. He knew who stood angry behind him.

"It's about damn time someone needed to talk to me!"

"You never WANTED to talk to me, Draco!" Harry pouted quietly.

"I seem to remember seventeen years ago… I offered you my friendship… my heart… EVERYTHING! But you turned me down for that Mudblood and Weasel!" Draco didn't even know what he was saying anymore. He didn't care. He'd kept this in too long and now it was all spewing out, completely out of control.

Harry shook at the mention of his girlfriend and best friend. "But, you… me… It's not right for me to associate with a wizarding family that's my biggest enemy's highest followers! I'm Harry Potter! A _Potter_! You're a _Malfoy_! I'm 'the Boy Who Lived' for godsakes!" Harry was hyperventilating from all the anger and passion he'd kept in.

"No, you're _just Harry_! To me, you're just Harry… Just '_Amazing Harry_'… just '_Perfect Harry_'… just… _Harry_…" By the end of his rant, he was out of breath.

"Draco, I…" Harry finally turned to face his old-nemesis, gazing into his softening eyes. "Why did you always torture me, then?"

He shrugged, "Jealousy, maybe… broken heart…" Dark pools of green stared into the tear-soaked grey ones before him.

"Oh, Draco…" Harry stood, moving in front of the blonde. He could feel their breath mingling together and brushing against his face. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"And get rejected again? I think not."

"You're afraid of rejection then?" Harry leaned ever closer. Draco gulped.

"I hate it…" he mumbled breathlessly.

"I can make it so you'll never be rejected again… ever… would you like that?" Harry's voice was husky and sweet.

"Hmmm… yes…" 'Where did that shy boy go?' Draco wondered.

"He grew up… realized thing don't come to those who wait…" Draco's shocked eyes met Harry's amused ones.

"How did you---?!"

"Learned to read minds… comes in handy…"

"When?"

"When did I learn? Back in our Fifth Year…" Draco gasped.

"You knew?"

"Did I know you liked me? Yes… but by then, it was too late.. I'd screwed up any chance we could've had together…"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that…" Draco's lips met Harry's as their world's crashed together in a passionate embrace. When they released each other to breathe, Draco snuggled his head into the nape of the taller man's neck.

"Do me a favor?" the blonde muttered.

"Anything."

"Go out with me… tomorrow night…"

Harry laughed. "You seem to have forgotten that I have a girlfriend…"

" I can take care of that," he teased with a smile.

"So can I…" He untangled himself from Draco's protective arms. "Don't go anywhere…"

"Wouldn't dream of it…"

"Dream of me…"

"Of course…" They kissed one last time before Harry left Draco outside. His gaze drifted to the sky once more and he instantly spotted his and Harry's star. "Perhaps we should rename it 'Second Chance'…"

Tears formed behind his eyes. "Why do I let this happen to me every time?"

"Because you love with your whole heart…" the soft voice behind him said.

"Harry…" Even his name sounded perfect to the blonde.

"I broke it off with Hermione… Ron's in there, comforting her…" Harry sighed and Draco enveloped him in his arms.

"Oh, Harry… it'll be okay…" he mumbled, kissing Harry's cheek.

"Have I ever told you how sweet you are?"

"Mmmm… no…"

"Well, I should…" Harry nuzzled his nose in Draco's fluffy hair, pulling him closer.

"Maybe…" Draco looked up and captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss.

The air was cold and the wind was brisk, but the only thing the two could feel was the heat of their kiss. When they broke apart, Harry looked down at the man he loved,

"Let's call the star 'Reunited'…"

A/N: REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!

-Ms. Snuffles.


End file.
